Austin and Ally Karaoke
by Badger 2700
Summary: The gang decide to have a karaoke party and Carrie's the host. Enjoy. Please Review and Favorite.
1. Austin

"We should have a karaoke party. I'll go first!" shouted Dez. "No, let the master show his stuff." said Austin. " Hi, guys I want to host it." said Carrie. "I'm Austin and I'll be singing Breakeven by The Script." said Austin.

Austin: I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

Cause I got time while she got freedom

Cause when a heart breaks,no, it don't break even

Her best days were some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even even no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces


	2. Ally

"Wow Austin that was amazing. Ally can you try to top that?" asked Carrie.

"You bet I can, I'm Ally and I'll be singing Live Like There's No Tomorrow by Selena Gomez." said Ally

Ally: If time could tune into today and we left too many things to say,

If we could turn it back, what would we want to change?

Now's the time to take a chance

C'mon, we got to make a stand

What have we gotta lose?

The choice is in our hands

And we can find a way to do anything if we try to

Live like there's no tomorrow cause all we have is here right now

Love like it's all that we know the only chance we ever found

Believe in what we feel inside

Believe and it will never die

Don't ever let this life pass us by

Live like there's no tomorrow


	3. Trish

"Wow, Ally that was really good. Trish it's your turn." said Carrie.

"Thank you, I'll be singing Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert." said Trish.

Trish: I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors

I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops

I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver

Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop

Word got around to the barflies and the baptists

My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook

I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it

Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look

Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up

Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady

'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together

Even when you fall apart

But this ain't my mama's broken heart


	4. Dez

"Trish that was cool. Up next is my Dezzie Poo." said Carrie.

"It's Safety Dance time." said Dez.

Dez: We can dance if we want to

We can leave your friends behind

Cause your friends don't dance

And if they don't dance

Well they're no friends of mine

I say, we can go where we want to

A place where they'll never find

And we can act like we come from out of this world

Leave the real one far behind

We can dance

We can go where we want to

The night is young and so am I

And we can dress real neat

From our hands to our feet

And surprise 'em with a victory cry

I say, we can act if we want to

If we don't nobody will

And you can act real rude

And totally removed

And I can act like an imbecile

I say, we can dance, we can dance

Everything is out of control

We can dance, we can dance

We're doing it from wall to wall

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody look at your hands

We can dance, we can dance

Everybody's taking the chance

Safety dance

We'll safety dance

Yes, the safety dance


	5. If I Didn't Have You

"Now it's time for the duet's. Austin, Ally you guys are up." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing If I Didn't Have You by Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso." said Austin

Austin: Mic Check 1,2,1,2, alright, it's workin'

Yo! Welcome to the best collaboration of all time

And the names, Ally Dawson, Austin Moon, NBC on the track, word!

If I were a rich man, with a million or tow

I'd live in a penthouse, and a room with a view

And if I were handsome, well it can happen

Those dreams do come true

Both: I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have

Austin: I wouldn't have nothin'

Ally: For years I have envied, your grace and your charm

Everyone loves you, you know

Austin: Yes, I know, I know, I know

Ally: But I must admit

Austin: Come on, admit it

Ally: Big Guy you always come through

Austin: Yes I do, I do, I do

Ally: I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you

You and me together, that's how it should always be

One without the other, is gonna be nothin' to me, nothin' to me

Austin: Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin', if I didn't have you to serve

Just a punky little eyeball, and a funky ooptic nerve

Word

Ally: Hey I never told you this, but, uh, sometimes I get a little blue

But I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you

Austin: Alright, yall'

Both: Let's dance!

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Austin: I wouldn't have nothin'

Both: If I didn''t have you

Austin: Wouldn't know where to go, no, no

Both: Or know what to do

I don't have to say it, 'cause we both know it's true

I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't habe you

I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you


	6. Heart Attack

"Awww, that was so cute. Now we have Austin and Trish." said Carrie.

"Hi, we;ll be singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato." said Trish.

Austin: Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right girl

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

Trish: When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

Austin: But you make me wanna act like a guy

But you think it's an open door

Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

Trish: You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

Austin: So, I'm putting my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

Trish: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Austin: I think I'd have a heart attack

Trish: I think I'd have a heart attack


	7. The Fox

"That was so romantic. Next is Austin and Dezzie Poo." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing The Fox by Ylvis." said Austin

Austin: Dog goes woof

Cat goes meow

Bird goes tweet

And mouse goes squeak

Cow goes moo

Frog goes croak

And the elephant goes toot

Both: Duck says quack

And fish go blub

And the goes ow ow ow

But there's one sound

That no one know

What does the fox say?

Dez: Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding

Gering-ding-ding-ding- dingeringeding

Both: What the fox say?

Austin: Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow

Both: What the fox say?

Dez: Hatee-hetee-hatee-ho

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho

Both: What the fox say?

Austin: Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff

Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff

Both: What the fox say?

Austin: Big blue eyes

Pointy nose

Chasing mice

And digging holes

Tiny paws

Up the hill

Suddenly you're standing still

Both: Your fur is red

So beautiful

Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet

A friendly horse

Austin: Will you communicate by

Mo-o-o-o-orse

Mo-o-o-o-orse

Mo-o-o-o-orse

How will you speak to that

Both: Ho-o-o-o-orse

Ho-o-o-o-orse

Ho-o-o-oorse

What does the fox say?

Austin: Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow

Both: What the fox say?

Dez: Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow

Frake-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow

Both: What the fox say?

Austin: A-hee-ahee ha-hee

A-hee-ahee ha-hee

A-hee-ahee ha-hee

Both: What the fox say?

Austin: A-oo-oo-oo-ooo

Woo-oo-oo-ooo

Both: What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox

Ancient mystery

Somewhere deep in the woods

I know you're hiding

What is your sound?

Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery?

What do you say?

You're my guardian angel

Hiding in the woods

What is your sond?

Dez: Wa-wa-way-do

Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do

Wa-wa-way-do

Both: Will we ever know

I want to know

I want to know

I want to know

Dez: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do


	8. TTYLXOX

"Wow, guys that was so cool. Ally, you and Trish are next." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing TTYLXOX/ Something to Dance For by Bella Thorne and Zendaya." said Ally.

Trish: A dream like this, not something you wish for

A dream like this, not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

This is something you dance for

There's a moment when you look to decide

Who will fall, who will survive

That's a moment when you find it inside

On the line, this is your time

And it's all I want

And it's all I do

A dream like this, not something you wish for

A dream like this, not something you ask for

When, it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance for

A dream like this, not something you wish for

A dream like this, not something you ask for

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Then this is something you dance fir

Ally: Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX

C'mon

BE, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX

Show up in the same dress

We don't know who wore it best

Not make a big deal

Act like it's a new trend

Look good when we go 'round here

Try on these boots, I found

This boy who said you're sweet

He's got a best friend

Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX

Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX, XOX, XOX, XOX, XOX, XOX

Both: A dream like this, not something to wish for

Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

A dream like this, not something to ask for

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

Then this is something to dance for

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX

A dream like this, not something to wish for

Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

A dream like this, not something to ask for

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX

When it's a gift worth taking a chance for

Be, be, be my BFF

Cause IDK what's coming next

Then this is something to dance for

And I'll be LMHO with the rest

So TTYLXOX


	9. You and I

"That was good, next is Trish and my Dezzie Poo." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing You and I by One Direction." said Dez.

Dez: I figured it out

I figured it out from black and white

Seconds and hours,

Maybe they had to take some time

I know how it goes,

I know how it goes from wrong and right

Silence and sound

Did they ever hold each other tight

Like us?

Did they ever fight

Like us?

Both: You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it 'til the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the gods above

Can separate the two of us

No, nothing can come between

You and I

Oh, you and I

Trish: I figured it out,

Saw the mistakes of up and down

Meet it the middle,

There's always room for common ground

I see what it's like,

I see what it's like for day and night

Never together

'Cause they see things in a different light

Like us

But they never tried

Like us

Both: You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it 'til the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the gods above

Can separate the two of us


	10. Story of my LIfe

" That was interesting. Now Austin and Ally you guys are up again."said Carrie.

" We'll be singing Story of my Life by One Direction." said Austin

Ally: Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explaiin

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

He told me in the morning he don't feel the same about us in his bones

It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

Austin: And I'll be gone gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open right

The way that I been holdin' on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm and time

Is frozen

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love until she's broke inside

The story of my life

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Ally: Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

Austin: I know that in the morning

I see us in the light upon your ear

Ally: Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still

Austin: And I'll be gone gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I been holdin' on so tight

With nothing in between

Ally: The story of my life

He takes me home

He drives all night to keep me warm and time

Is frozen

The story of my life he gives me hope

He spends my love until I'm broke inside

The story of my life

And I been waiting for this time to come around

But running after me is like chasing the clouds

Austin: The story of my life I take her night

I drive all night to keep her warm and time

Is frozen

The story of my life I give her hope

I spend her love until she's broke inside

The story of my life

Ally: The story of my life

Austin: The story of my life


	11. Wake me Up

"Oh my gosh, that was mind blowing, you guys. Austin, Trish you guys are next." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing Wake Me Up by Avicii." said Trish.

Austin: Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

Trish: So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

Austin: But I only have two hands

Trish: Hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Austin: Not afraid to close my eyes

Trish: Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

Austin: So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Both: So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know


	12. Demons

"Okay, I admit that that was phenomenal. Ally, Dez you guys are next." said Carrie.

" Thank you, we'll be singing Demons by Imagine Dragons." said Dez.

Dez: When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

Ally: I want to hide the truth

I want to shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

Dez: When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide


	13. One Thing

"That was actually really good. Dez, Trish it's your turn." said Carrie

" We'll be singing One Thing by One Direction." said Trish.

Dez: I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Trish: Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

Both: So, get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing


	14. Friday

"That was good now Ally and Trish get on up here." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing Friday by Rebecca Black." said Ally.

Both: Oo-ooh-ooh

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah-ah-ah

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah

Trish: 7 am, waking up in the morning

Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs

Gotta have my bowll, gotta have cereal

Seein' everything, the time is goin'

Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'

Gotta get down to the bus stop

Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends

Ally: Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back seat

Gotta make my mind up,

Which seat can I take?

Trish: It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Ally: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekind

Both: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Ally: 7:45, we're drivin' on the highway

Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly

Fun, fun, think about fun

You know what it is

I got this, you got this

My friend is by my right, ay

I got this, you got this

Now you know it

Trish: Kickin' in the front seat

Sittin' in the back sear

Gotta make my mind up

Which seat can I take?

It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Ally: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Both: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Ally: Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday

Today, it is Friday, Friday

We, we, we so excited, we so excited

We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is SAturday

And Sunday comes afterwards

I don't want this weekend to end

Both: Yeah, yeah R-B, Rebecca Black

So chillin' in the front seat

In the back seat

I'm drivin', cruisin'

Fast lanes, switchin' lanes

Wit' a car up on my side

Passin' by is a school bus in front of me

Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream

Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend

We gonna have fun

Trish: It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Both: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin'

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend

Trish: It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend

Ally: Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday

Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

Both: Partyin', partyin'

Partyin', partyin

Fun, fun, fun, fun

Lookin' forward to the weekend


	15. Blurred Lines

"Now, for our final duet we have Dez and Austin." said Carrie.

"We'll be singing Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke." said Austin.

Austin: Everybody get up

Everybody get up

Dez: Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Hey, hey, hey

Austin: Turn me up

If you can't hear

What I'm trying to say

If you can't read

From the same page

Maybe I'm going deaf

Maybe I'm going blind

Maybe I'm going out of my mind

Dez: Okay, now he was close

Tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal

Baby, it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

You don't need no papers

That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a

Both: Good girl

Dez: I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

Austin: What do they make dreams for

When you got them jeans on

What do we need steam for

You the hottest bitch in this place

I feel so lucky

You wanna hug me

What rhymes with hug me?

Everybody get up

Dez: Okay, now he was close

Tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal

Baby it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

You don't need no papers

That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a

Both: Good girl

Dez: I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

The way ou grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

Austin: Shake the vibe, get down, get up

Do it like it hurt

Like it hurt

Dez: What, you don't like work?

Austin: Baby can you breathe

I got this from Jamaica

It always works for me

Dakota to Decatur

Dez: No more pretending

Cause now you winning

Here's our beginning

Austin: I always wanted a

Both: Good girl

Dez: I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

Both: You're a good girl

Dez: Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

Austin: But you're a good girl

Dez: The way you grab me

Must wanna get nasty

Go ahead, get at me

Austin: These blurred lines

Everybody get up


	16. Tongue Tied

" Now the final song is the group song which is Tongue Tied by Grouplove." said Carrie.

Dez: Woow!

Girls: Woah!

Dez: Take me to your best friend's house

Goin' around this roundabout

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Oh yeah

Austin: Don't make me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Trish: Oh! Take me to your best friend's house

Marmalade, we're making out, oh yeah

Oh! Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Austin and Ally: Don't make me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't

Brake!

Girls: One, two, three, four

Don't leave me tongue tied

Let's stay up all night

I'll get real high

Slumber party, pillow fight

My eyes and your eyes

Like Peter Pan up in the sky

My best friend's house tonight

Let's bump the beats 'til beddy bye

Austin: Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Dez: Don't

Ally: Take me to your best friend's house

Gon' around this roundabout, oh yeah

Oh! Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now!

Austin: Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't leave me tongur tied

Don't

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Boys: Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't

Trish: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Dez: Yeah, yeah

Austin: Oh


End file.
